Finding The Pink And Yellow Girl
by citykidsoul
Summary: One Shot: Jack runs into and old friend at a coffee shop in Cardiff, one he thought he'd never see again


The cold Cardiff air blew Jacks hair in all directions, and turned the collar of his coat up Jack walked hurriedly to the entrance of his local coffee shop, it wasn't the best but it was within walking distance of Torchwood, he once again wondered why he just didn't buy his own coffee brewer. Pushing the thought aside, with a twinge of sadness running through him as he remembered that he'd never had a cup of coffee as good as the ones Ianto made.

He walked in to the coffee shop, looking around seeing the usual masses of people, he walked up to the cashier who regularly flirted with him, he knew he probably should stay away from her but it was just to much fun.

"Well hello Jack, what'll you be having today" said Joy with a coy smile "I get off at eight today" she added as always hoping that he'd ask her out.

"Oh, the usual" said Jack flashing her his winning smile that made women or well more like everyone, everywhere swoon, Jack grabbed his coffee and went to find a seat, a blond girl to his left caught his eye he would have completely ignored her had something about her not sparked familiarity in him. He turned and looked at her, she was wearing dark blue jeans with a black leather jacket, and scarf wrapped around her neck, the steam of whatever she was drinking floating out from her cup. Even under the dull light the blond strands in her hair glistened a bit. He kept looking and wondering who it was, the answer at the tip of his tongue, yet he wasn't sure if he should say it out loud in fear that he was wrong. Was it someone he had slept with… He thought to himself wouldn't want to come across someone he'd scorned in the past few hundred years.

" 'Scuse me but do you mind not staring so blatantly, that girl at the counter might want to sleep with you doesn't mean everyone does" said the blond, and the voice made a chill run down his spine, he was sure more it has be her but still he needed to look at her face to be sure

"Sorry you just remind me of someone I use to know, mind if I sit with you?" he asked as he set his coffee down, she shrugged saying neither yes or no. Jack sat down next to the blond girl and finally got a good look at her face, Jack felt the color begin to drain from his face, if he hadn't already been sitting he probably would have fallen to the floor out of pure shock. He gripped the table with one and stared at the young blond girl in front of him as waves of surprise ran through him, she didn't look a day older then when he'd first seen her. There was no way that could be possible and he knew it.

"What's your name" Jack asked her cautiously

"I think you know it" she told him giving him a sly smile "unless of course you've forgotten me" she said

"Rose" he said half of him hoping it was true, the other half hoping it wasn't, she shouldn't be here. Shouldn't be alive, Jack had wanted nothing more for her than to live a full and normal life after her travels with the doctor and this certainly wasn't in his ideas of 'normal' for Rose Tyler

She smiled happily at him, and threw her arms around him he happily returned the hug, she was one of the people he had for centuries consider long gone, and he couldn't help but feel happy to see her face again. He pulled out of the hug and held her face between carefully as if she where so fragile he could he could break her if he held her to tight, reading every part of her face making sure that it was her.

"But… How is it possible that your alive Rose, not to be blunt but well. I thought that you were dead" he said

"I should be probably, but I'm not. To be honest I'm not sure if I ever will die. Perhaps I just got and extremely long extension on my life? Turns out that looking into the eye of the TARDIS has some repercussions beside blanking out" said Rose "How about you Jack, shouldn't be you dead as well?"

Jack laughed "oh Rose I couldn't tell you the number of times I've died"

"Well your right about one thing, strange things happen when you look into the eye of the TARDIS" he said looking into Roses eyes "You brought me back to life Rose, not that I'm not glad to be alive, but never dying, well. You begin to realize how long life really is after a while and how fleeting it is for everyone else. I became the immortal man, try and kill me all you want, any way you want, as many times you want, I'll just heal and live again" Jack finished his story looking at a somber Rose, a tear was forming in the corner of her eye

"You're not mad at me are you Jack, I only wanted to bring you back. Not make you immortal." she said the tear streaming down wards falling on her dark blue jeans. Jack reached out and wiped the other tear that was falling he brushed his hand down het cheek and cupped her face, he gave her a hug that made her understand that he didn't blame her for it, he never had and there was no reason to ask him for his forgiveness.

"How… how long has it been for you Rose, how long have you been alive?" asked Jack

"At least a century by now at least I think after being around for so long, time kind of becomes irrelevant" she said looking at the shocked look on Jacks face.

"After the Doctor took me back to the parallel world, he left his clone with me. We lived happily" she said smiling at a memory only she knew of. "But then after about five years in everyone kept remarking on how it appeared I didn't age, I laughed it off at first it was my mum who started saying it. I figured she was just upset about growing older and that was her way of showing it, she would constantly go one about how she hated that she started to look old and I still looked twenty-three" she said laughing "Then other people started saying the same thing and we started looking at pictures of me over the years and realized it was true, my appearance hasn't changed since 2006 at least. After a while everyone died, the Doctor was of course part human, I hoped that he might have more time lord in him then human after we'd discovered what had happened to me or that perhaps he would be the same, at least he would if I was lucky regenerate at the least once. But he grew old, grew the grey hairs and wrinkles, that I never will" she said smiling sadly once more "after he passed away, I had no on left, my mum, dad, the Doctor, even Mickey all long gone, all dead." she said with a bitter note to her voice, Jack wondered if she felt regret, guilt or anger at being left alone, and fully alive. he knew she did it's what happens to you when you live to long, he said nothing and just let her continue letting her tell the story to someone how would finally understand, a story that she needed to tell for her own sanity

"Finally about two years after I walked into our version of Torchwood one day and had them transport me here, we had figured out how to travel safely between worlds. So I came here to look for you hoped I'd run into you. You're a difficult man to find Jack Harkness, I've been running all around Cardiff for about six months now. I was at London for about another six months before that. Even went around America for a bit, always hoping I'd see your face finally I decided to come back to Cardiff. Got tired of being on my own figured I could help you out with Torchwood.." she said looking hopefully

"Well" said Jack "just so happens that I recently founded Torchwood Six, and it's now open for business, and we have an occupancy Tyler, if want to join" he asked her knowing she'd say yes

"Of course " said Rose smiling at him. They both walked out of the cafè, getting a cold glare from the cashier girl, they both chuckled to themselves knowing she'd seen their conversations from the distance, and was probably thought they where together

"Hey Jack" asked Rose looking up at him with a puzzled expression

"Yes Rose? asked Jack back

"Are we some sort of paradox, I mean is it ok that we go around together ? We won't like make earth explode or something like that will we? said Rose

Jack laughed "I don't know Rose, how about we find out" he said extending his hand out to her. She took his hand and they began to walk

"Lets find out then" she said laughing

**They walked a way from the cafè, into the cold stormy Cardiff night, and made their way to the newest Torchwood. **


End file.
